


Reach Out to Me

by lilacangel



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, Laurence Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacangel/pseuds/lilacangel
Summary: The Healing Church requires funding. As it turns out, a nobleman is willing to help… with one small thing Laurence must do in exchange.
Relationships: Laurence/Original Male Character(s) (Bloodborne), Slight Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 5





	Reach Out to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at Laurence torture. Sorry Laurence, you’re too cute for your own good! Plus, there's been an influx of Laurence torture and I felt it was appropriate that I contributed... I was inspired by traurigerdbeere's work in their Micolash kink oneshots book - sadly, I don't think I can manage writing gore or eye trauma, even though I like reading it! So this will have to do. I think my niche is more emotional scarring for poor Laurence.
> 
> (I think Laurence Abuse oughta be a consistent tag... that's why I tagged it.)
> 
> The aristocrat character’s appearance is left vague on purpose - whatever you think he looks like is correct. Is he young and hot? Stereotypical ugly older hentai man? Sky’s the limit. All that’s relevant about him is he's a total bastard asshole who’s got the hots for Laurence, the latter of whom is about 20-22 years old when this takes place. The Healing Church is very new, hence the need for funding.
> 
> Enjoy :3

“You heard me, Vicar Laurence.”

Laurence felt small and vulnerable beneath Wagner’s scrutinizing gaze, and the lavishly ornamented room he currently sat in did nothing to help that matter. For a moment he wondered if he’d heard what he had correctly — he could hardly believe his ears, truth be told. Seated upon the velvet-upholstered couch, he ran the words he’d just heard in his mind and found himself filled with what could only be called fear.

He swallowed. 

“Well, I—”

“Laurence,” said Wagner with a cold smile, “I think I’ve made myself clear. In exchange for the funding of the Healing Church, I want you to offer me your body.”

An icy tangle of fear began to form deep in the pit of his stomach. When he spoke, he struggled to make sure that his indignation and outrage masked the apprehension he felt. “In other words, you want me to prostitute myself? To work as a harlot in exchange for your making sure the Church doesn’t fall apart due to lack of money?”

“Oh, there’s no need to put it that way. I think you misunderstand me — think about it. To make you a harlot would be out of the question! You’re ambitious, a natural leader who wants to help the whole of Yharnam with your new discovery. And you were also blessed with beauty. If I must pay a price for your body, then I will.”

“What if I don’t want to?” 

“Think about it. Here you are, Laurence — a very charismatic and caring young man, but still a commoner all the same. I have wealth and my good family name on my side. Wouldn’t it be unfortunate if the people of Yharnam found out something utterly awful about you? And even if it wasn’t true, that would certainly tarnish the reputation you’re trying so carefully to preserve.”

_He’s right. I wish with all my heart that he wasn’t. Refusing could be dangerous to me and the rest of the Church…_

He thought of Ludwig, stoic and loyal. He was quite physically strong, something he had proven in his quickly rising to the highest ranks of Hunter among the members of the Healing Church. But was he strong enough? Could he withstand whatever sort of undeserved punishment Wagner might enact upon him if it came to that? The very idea of any member of the Church — especially Ludwig, who he loved dearly — suffering thanks to a foolish mistake he might make was enough to make Laurence realize just how dire his current predicament was.

“I’ll agree to this. But I don’t—” Laurence fumbled “—I don’t want any sort of penetration. I’m not ready for that. Anything else goes.”

“Of course, Vicar Laurence. That’s good enough for me.”

* * *

He found himself spread across the surface of the bed. Wagner had not fully undressed him, partially pulling down his trousers and undergarments and undoing the laces of his shirt to push it upwards and reveal his bare chest. Laurence remained alert and tense, even with the silky caress of the sheets beneath his back and legs. It was a truly frightening thing to be so exposed like this, especially to the hungry gaze of someone like Wagner.

His eyes remained closed when Wagner settled his hand upon his chest. “Kos, Laurence, you’re far more beautiful now that I’ve got a proper look at you. Not a scar or scratch in sight, you’ve got skin like satin.”

_I am doing this for the sake of the Church and myself,_ Laurence thought. _I must go through with this._

To his shame, he let out a strange little gasp when Wagner ghosted a finger over one of his nipples. He did not open his eyes even at the feel of a short-edged nail trailing over the bud, nor when Wagner began to pinch and twist at the raised bit of skin. It was painful, he grimaced at the feeling him thumb over his nipple, now tender and sore from his ministrations.

“I never would have thought that someone as chaste as you would actually _enjoy_ this.”

_I’m not. I swear to it, I’m not._

But his body’s reaction to it was far, far different than the disgust occupying his mind: Indeed, Laurence felt arousal bubbling up in his gut, strained moans spilling forth from his mouth as Wagner ran the pads of his fingers over his nipples, bending down to suck. His lips were hot and slimy with spit on him and his teeth almost painful nipping over his sensitive skin, but all Laurence could do was writhe underneath helplessly.

“Enough dawdling,” Wagner said, pulling his mouth away  and settling himself upon Laurence’s chest . “I want you to pleasure me with your mouth.”

Laurence bit his lip when he opened his eyes to the sight of Wagner’s exposed cock. He wasn’t long but he was certainly thick, as well as veiny and strong-smelling. The head of his cock nudged against his still-closed lips. He looked up to Wagner with pleading, uncertain blue eyes but he only got a nod that urged him to open his mouth instead. So he obeyed, parting his lips and slipping the head into his mouth.

The moment he made contact he grimaced at the salty taste. Still, though, Laurence knew he had to go through and keep his promise. He took Wagner further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to suck lightly. Even just the head felt horribly crammed and _wrong_ trapped between his lips. His tongue stroked clumsily at Wagner, the friction of his cock rubbing against the soft insides of his mouth an uncomfortable one. Laurence was a virgin but certainly not a blushing, doe-eyed innocent — he knew full well what sorts of things something like this entailed — but he hadn’t been ready for this.

“You’re quite bad at this, Vicar Laurence ,” said Wagner, tangling his fingers in Laurence’s dark hair. He gave no noise of response, continuing to dutifully suckle at him.

“Perhaps I ought to show you how it’s done properly?”

Laurence sputtered and gagged as Wagner’s grip tightened on his hair, shoving his cock further into his mouth. His tongue strained against Wagner, struggling to press against the warmth and the veins raised all around the sides. The violence of such a gesture terrified Laurence, but he kept at it andlet out strained noises around the man’s cock.

“Oh,” breathed Wagner, “Your mouth feels wonderful.”

“Mm—” Laurence managed, eyes widening as the distinct taste of what he could only assume was pre-cum began to flood his mouth. He struggled to lap it off, cleaning it from the head. Meanwhile, Wagner only continued to buck his hips back and forth against him, flashing a cold smile down at Laurence choking on him. The most he was able to get out with Wagner occupying his mouth were faint garbles and mewls — it was painful, disgusting, but he _had_ to for the sake of himself and the rest of the church—

“Gods be damned, Vicar Laurence, I’m going to—”

Thick, bitter cum painted the inside Laurence’s mouth, dribbling past his lips. He coughed at the sensation, struggling to rid himself of the unpleasant taste. Wagner pulled free from his mouth, cock glistening with saliva. The expression on his face was something like disapproval, seeing Laurence flinching and struggling to process all that he had just done.

“Next time, you ought to swallow.”

“I’m —” Laurence found it difficult to speak between coughing “—I’m sorry, Wagner—”

He tilted Laurence’s chin upwards, forcing him to meet his expectant, smug stare.

“Of course, I’m certain you’ll keep that in mind for our next meeting.”

He left feeling numb after that, dreading the days ahead.

* * *

Laurence returned the day after. What else was there to do? He had received a handsome sum of money in exchange for yesterday’s services, and even if he wasn’t in need of funding the ever-present possibility that Wagner could put him or his companions in danger loomed over his head. Thoughts of Amelia — the frail but gentle little girl he’d taken in recently, full of jubilant energy and sweetness — occupied his mind that day, and that was enough to get him to return. He didn’t want to be the indirect cause of someone like Wagner hurting anyone, let alone for a child to be among them.

Wagner’s requests had grown a bit more extreme that day. Laurence stood in his chambers wearing nothing more than a rather short, elaborately embroidered tunic that barely covered him, complete with high, dark stockings clinging tight upon his slim legs. 

“I’m not sure how comfortable I feel dressed up in this,” Laurence confessed. He was rather nervous about this whole ordeal — something that Wagner seemed to delight in, much to his discomfort.

“Oh, don’t be so insecure. I think it looks quite fetching, Laurence. You look rather tempting, really.”

“Ah, I see.”

“No need to be so curt and withdrawn about compliments of all things, Laurence.”

He remained silent, averting his eyes from Wagner. Then:

“Well, then, let’s get on with business as usual.”

He extracted a small bottle from his pocket and turned about it in his hands before reclining upon his bed, gesturing for Laurence to follow suit. Tentative, he did, and stood uncertain at the edge of the bed staring down at Wagner.

“Get on top of me and undo my trousers.”

He positioned himself so that his head stared down at the space between Wagner’s legs, knees planted on both sides of him. With a wince Laurence began to realize that his tunic was riding up, leaving his ass exposed for Wagner to see. He quickly pushed his anxieties out of his mind and began to make work of Wagner’s trousers, pulling down the finely made wool and underwear so that he was once again greeted by the man’s cock.

“Once you get me to climax, you’ll be free to go for today — not to mention the fine price I’ll pay you in exchange for that, too.”

He gave a drawn-out lick to Wagner’s cock before taking him into his mouth. _I have to remember what I’m doing this for,_ Laurence thought to himself as he twirled his tongue around the head. _I must go through the days to come and face whatever I must in order to move forward._ It wasn’t nearly as bad this time, since from his position Wagner couldn’t buck his hips and make Laurence gag on him. Allowing himself one small hope, Laurence reminded himself that perhaps this would end sooner than the last time—

“—Mm?!”

He yelped when he felt one oil-slicked finger prodding against his ass. Wagner traced the puckered pink rim with his finger, his other hand squeezing hold of Laurence by the cheek and digging his fingers harshly against the smooth, tight flesh. That, Laurence realized with a pang to his stomach, was what the little bottle Wagner had taken out must have been for.

“I do wonder, Laurence, if you’re nearly as tight as you look.”

He slipped his finger further inside but Laurence steeled himself to focus, drool leaking out of his mouth and sliding down Wagner’s cock. It was only when he felt the tip of Wagner’s finger curl against his prostate that he quickly grew weak in the knees, legs buckling as he struggled to focus on sucking Wagner off. The worst part, Laurence realized with a growing shame, was that it brought him pleasure. He could feel his cock stiffening against his stomach, the telltale first drippings of pre-cum a giveaway to the bodily pleasure he was so conflicted to feel.

“I had no idea just how sensitive you are to touch. Ah, well, that’s part of the fun, after all.”

Laurence was only able to answer him with muffled moaning, trying to maintain focus on pleasuring Wagner with his mouth. The slick insides of his cheeks pressed around his cock, tongue circling over the warm skin. Laurence felt his own cock straining, stiff and aching for a buildup to release. He prayed that he wouldn’t cum, that his body would not betray him and instead match the feelings of revulsion weighing heavy in his mind. But Wagner continued to spread Laurence open with his fingers, teasing and prodding and nudging at him, twisting around his thumb within the walls of his ass, testing and teasing and provoking him.

“It’s nice to see that you’re a noisy sort, Laurence. Makes toying with you all the more entertaining.”

He tuned out the empty compliments in an attempt to remain focused. His teeth edged lightly upon Wagner’s cock and the overpoweringly salty taste was something he couldn’t wait to get out of his mouth, but Laurence kept up his work. Even if it was getting to be all too much, Wagner prodding and exploring inside of him with fingers slick with oil, his cock smearing pre-cum, the way his stockings squeezed around his legs. All of it made Laurence’s heartbeat throb in his ears, unable to completely process everything he was experiencing around him.

With a start Laurence came, mouth briefly tightening around Wagner’s cock. Cum painted his stomach in streaks of white, dripping uncomfortably down his skin. Moments later, Wagner came in his mouth, and Laurence forced himself to swallow the bitter substance. 

“It’s such a shame,” Wagner sighed when Laurence pulled away, “That you won’t allow me to try penetrating you. You’re so deliciously tight around my fingers, I can only dream of how you’d feel bouncing up and down on my cock.”

He panted, managing a croak of, “I’ve made myself clear about that. That’s the one thing I’ll remain insistent about.”

“Indeed, Laurence. But before you receive today’s payment, I must wonder… how would things go if I dared to use a toy on you?”

* * *

“You’ve been acting quite strange these past few days, Laurence. What could be the matter?”

It was painful that Ludwig of all people was asking this sort of question. Ludwig, one of the people he cared for dearly and wanted nothing more than to be safe. His work as a Hunter of the still-developing Healing Church was difficult, and Laurence kept telling himself that he was only doing what he was doing in order to avoid anything worse. And now Ludwig was confronting him, concern present in his dark eyes.  The man he loved so much growing worried about him was the last sight he wanted to see.

“It’s nothing, Ludwig. I’m just a bit stressed is all.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything you might need?”

_For someone to help me. To reach out. But I can’t. I must carry on by myself, even if what I am going through is shameful I have to keep going forward. There’s no other way, I’m trapped._ “No, but I appreciate your concern.”

“I and the rest of the Church care for you, Laurence. Please remember that.”

“I know and care about you all in return. I may be a bit overwhelmed now, but… I think our conditions will improve soon. It’s important to remember we’ve been receiving a lot of funding from the more wealthy residents of Yharnam.”

He shifted uncomfortably against the wall. Standing for so long seemed like a chore, considering just how tired he felt. But, Laurence reminded himself, he couldn’t show vulnerability about this ordeal, let alone to someone like Ludwig. He wouldn’t be able to bear the thought of him being a cause of concern to those closest to him, even with what was happening to him.

“Indeed, you’ve been meeting up with a lot of them to discuss funds for the Healing Church. It’s good that they recognize how important our cause is and have decided to contribute financially — I must say, though, that that Wagner fellow rubs me the wrong way.”

Laurence’s blood ran cold.

“Wagner’s not someone to be judged on first impression, Ludwig. He’s a good man.”

“Are you sure?”

_No._ “Yes.”

“I still worry, Laurence, that he’s not who he appears to be—”

“Well, you’re wrong,” Laurence snapped. Then, fearing that he had upset Ludwig, added more softly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you so. But I still firmly believe that Wagner isn’t as shady as you make him out to be.”

Ludwig started to respond, but swallowed down whatever words he was about to say and simply nodded.

He took his leave after that, guilt making his chest ache. Once again he found himself in Wagner’s chambers, pressed to the wall as Wagner pushed up his robes and yanked his trousers down.

“I met with Ludwig just before I got here,” he said.

“One of your hunters, right? He looks like a very strong man. Still, I wonder what he’d think if he found that his dear Vicar was walking around with a toy stuffed up his ass…”

Laurence gritted his teeth the moment Wagner’s hand made its way to between his legs. He fingered at the handle to the string of beads he’d decided to trap inside of him. It had nudged against the soft flesh of his prostate at intervals throughout the day, leaving Laurence stuck in a peculiar mix of discomfort and pleasure. Now, though, Wagner’s fingers looped around the handle to the beads and began to tug.

“—Ah!”

Laurence couldn’t keep the noise down as he felt the toy being pulled out of him. His ass stretched to allow the string of beads room topop out, and what made matters worse was how Wagner drew out the process. Time and time again Wagner had praised Laurence’s voice, saying the noises he let out were like liquid gold to him. Now, Laurence realized as the last of the beads pulled out of him, Wagner was deliberate in making the process as slow as he could so he could hear him moaning again.

“I think you ought to wear this for a few more days,” said Wagner. “Your body will need some time to get used to it. Of course, that doesn’t mean we can’t try out other toys in the meantime…”

He pressed his hands to the wall in an attempt to maintain balance as Wagner groped at him, warm upon his skin. He was left alone soon enough and invited to lie down upon the bed so that Wagner could test out more toys on him. As Laurence positioned himself on his knees with his legs spread open he thought to himself, _I just have to keep going. Surely, this won’t last forever. I know what must be done, and I have go through with it — I’m not sure what might befall my comrades if I don’t, and I’m afraid to find out._

* * *

He did not want to wear the clothes Wagner had gifted him, nor did he want to know what would happen that night. Yet Laurence found himself standing in those luxuriously-decorated bedchambers once more, feeling next-to-naked in the rather revealing outfit he wore. His top, if it could even be called that, was elaborately decorated with lace and stopped well before his navel. The sheer stockings he was dressed up in were connected to very low-cut undergarments that didn’t even cover up his entrance, merely formed a hole around it, by means of garters and straps that dug tight into his skin. He felt exposed and uncomfortable before Wagner’s gaze, but reminded himself of his purpose here like he had done so many times before.

“Ah, Laurence. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Wagner, what’s with this outfit?” He raised one arm, staring at the loose, lace-trimmed sleeve. “I’m not sure how I feel dressed up like this, I feel almost naked.”

He only laughed. “It’s amusing how even after a month’s worth of visits in exchange for payment you still behave so chastely around me. Besides, getting the materials for this outfit I commissioned wasn’t very easy, you look so lovely.”

Seeing how Laurence remained silent, Wagner took that as an invitation to wrap his arms around him from behind. Hands smoothed over his skin through the clothes he wore (If they could even be called clothes, for that matter), fingers ghosting over his nipples through his shirt before moving down to stroke at the tight-stretched skin of his thighs.

“You look so very eager, too. Could it perhaps be that you were looking forward to this visit?”

_He knows it’s not me reacting, but my body,_ Laurence thought to himself. _He’s just trying to get a rise out of me._ “I’m only doing this out of my sense of duty, Wagner. That is all.”

“Then what is the meaning of this?”

A yelp tore from his mouth when Wagner’s hand squeezed around his quickly-stiffening cock. He squeezed his eyes shut when he subconsciously thrust against his hand, humiliated at how his body betrayed him.

“Wagner—” he protested, “It’s only—”

“What’s with that expression you wear? It looks like eagerness to me.”

“I swear it’s not, I’ve made clear I only see this as obligation to you—”

“Your voice may say one thing, but your body certainly says another. Don’t worry, I know what you really want. You want me to satisfy you in a way that toys can’t, right?”

With a chill, Laurence realized how Wagner’s cock pressed at his backside hard through his pants. He opened his eyes once more, terror settling upon his mind.

He tried to find his voice, to communicate that he didn’t want this. Nothing came out.

“Wagner,” he pleaded at last, “Please, I—”

Before Laurence could protest with anything more Wagner pushed him down onto the bed, shoving his legs apart so that his ass was in clearer view. He removed a bottle of oil from his pocket, coating his fingers in the substance and roughly jamming his way inside. Laurence could only cringe in fear. He’d made this so clear to Wagner from the very beginning, and now to have his one request denied just like that? The worst part, though, was that the despair and anger Laurence felt was not directed towards Wagner. It was towards himself. His own body had betrayed him. This was his fault.

In Laurence’s mind he had hoped that his first would be with someone like Ludwig: Soft and gentle, where at last within the comfort of a rare moment of privacy they could be equals and love one another without another soul to lay prying eyes upon them. Ludwig would have taken him gently into his arms, been careful but respectful of him — he wouldn’t have been a pretty doll or plaything to be used, let alone too fragile for Ludwig to damage. They would have been on level footing them. But now Laurence was forced to acknowledge reality, letting out the first of many cries to come as Wagner’s cock pierced through his hole.

Though he felt himself stretch to accommodate Wagner’s girth, the sensation was not an overtly painful one. That was the worst part. That Laurence’s body craved pleasure and received it, even though his mind was pleading for this all to come to an end. He was completely at the mercy of someone who held power over him, there was no way to go back now. He’d brought this upon himself.

“You’ve taken me in beautifully, Laurence. You feel nothing short of wonderful.”

At last Laurence gathered the courage to speak, stuttering out, “Please! Take it out! I’m sorry, _I don’t want this_ —”

He was cut off by Wagner pulling out before slamming his pelvis forward and shoving his way back inside again. Laurence found himself choking on his own spit at the stroke to his prostate, cock twitching. He hated being so vulnerable to someone who had coerced him and lied to him, he hated the arousal making him weak as Wagner continued to thrust in and out of him, and he hated _himself_ for being such easy prey.

“That shut you up, didn’t it?”

Hot tears falling down his cheeks, Laurence began to sob.

“You have,” Wagner breathed, rocking into his ass again, “No idea of how long I’ve waited with bated breath for this moment. Ever since you first rose to prominence in Yharnam, all I could think about was claiming you for myself — toying with you, turning you into a bitch in heat just for me. And now I’m here. Now you’re here for me.”

As if that wasn’t agonizing enough, Wagner then grabbed hold of Laurence by his cheeks and forced his lips upon him. This wasn’t like the gentle, soft kisses Laurence had exchanged with Ludwig every so often. This was rough and wet, Wagner’s tongue probing invasively around the inside of his mouth. Laurence wasn’t even able to tilt his head away, and was forced to submit to both Wagner stealing away his virginity and forcing himself on him in a kiss. _Please be a nightmare,_ he begged in his thoughts, _And let me wake up to find that not a bit of this ever happened. I can’t bear it._

He grabbed clumsily at Wagner’s shoulders in an attempt to push him off but failed to do so, and simply sunk back against the soft surface of the mattress. The empty praise Wagner gave, saying absolutely filthy things about how beautiful he was and how readily his body accommodated him, made Laurence feel nothing short of disgusted. He closed his eyes and struggled to breathe between Wagner’s feverish kissing, hoping that this would eventually come to an end.

Wagner finally separated his lips from Laurence’s and he came with a hiccup, cum dripping onto his stomach. A few thrusts later Wagner’s hot seed spilled into Laurence’s tired, abused body. All he could do was lay there despondent, trying to process that he’d been violated in a matter of moments and that he’d been taken advantage of the way he had. He had been foolish to think he could extract money from Wagner and manage to get through all of this, but here he was trapped with nowhere else to go.

“If it helps,” came the mocking croon of Wagner’s voice, “You’ll be paid very generously for the time you spent with me tonight.”

* * *

Day by day, Laurence was fading. He was completely at Wagner’s mercy — being taken advantage of that night so long ago wasn’t the breaking point, but rather the starting point. It left him miserable, having his body used and toyed with until he didn’t even feel like he was himself anymore. Not even the promise Wagner kept of paying him handsomely was enough to keep him afloat. And to think, he wasn’t even able to alert the likes of Ludwig or Maria or _anyone_ to help him. He was too afraid of what might occur if he did.

“Strange, Laurence, how more than a few months have passed yet here you are, as if you don’t know how to ride me.”

He bounced idly upon Wagner’s cock, hands pressed down against his stomach. Laurence rode him in short, mechanical bursts of motion. Due to all the time he’d spent like this, riding Wagner had become instinct by now. He didn’t bother gasping or mewling even with the hits to his prostate. Laurence wasn’t even disgusted at himself or fearful, by now he was simply… tired. Worthless, yes, but far too drained and detached from the world around him. If he was any closer than that, it would most likely only hurt him.

“Have you forgotten how this works?”

Silence, save for the slick noises as Laurence continued to move himself up and down.

“Come now, Laurence. You’re not some sort of naive virgin any longer — I made sure of that long ago. You serve me, pleasure me now. Surely you must have caught on to what you ought to do.”

Without warning he reached over to dig his fingers into Laurence’s ass (the way he pressed down so hard on his skin would end up leaving a bruise) and began to maneuver him up and down. Laurence could only gasp at the sudden change in movement, struggling against Wagner’s viselike handling of him. When he glanced down to his cock, slick and shiny with pre-cum beading on the head, to his legs shaking as Wagner forced him to ride him, he felt an overwhelming disgust all over again. Wagner had chipped away at his willingness to trust him bit by bit, and now he was here.

This was his fault.

He whistled out peculiar noises through his teeth, and Wagner only laughed. “There you are again — I knew you still had it in you.”

“W—” His words grew distorted from the hits to his prostate “—Wagner!”

“That’s right. Say my name. Say it with the same reverence as you would for Mother Kos.”

He clung to Wagner for balance because he had no one else to hold onto. When Laurence cried out riding him it was far from artificial this time. This time his voice was wracked with a horrific mingle of both pain and pleasure, because here his body was betraying him once again. He had no energy to cry, though. He’d spent enough time weeping at the beginning of this all and didn’t have any more tears to shed.

Wagner growled as he came, burying himself deep inside of Laurence. He winced at the feel of hot seed coating his insides, and a few unwilling thrusts later came with a raspy whine. For a moment the brief bliss that came from him climaxing was a relief from the utter lack of anything save for disgust he felt towards himself. He clung to that feeling of orgasmic pleasure, tongue hanging from his mouth and dripping spit. And then in a matter of moments it was gone, and Laurence was back to realizing just how grotesque his body was again. Wagner’s hands stroked at him and held him in a parody of a loving embrace as Laurence shook and coughed, struggling to get the air back into his lungs.

* * *

“Here’s to hoping this next meeting will be a successful one.”

If he numbed himself just right, he would be able to meet Ludwig’s gaze. Forcing a soft smile, he said, “We managed to earn quite a bit of money in the past few months, isn’t that wonderful?”

“Indeed, the Church’s advancement has been made much faster than it would have been without the funding. I’m not sure what it is you’re doing, Laurence, but it’s certainly helped.”

“Ah, that reminds me. I have a meeting with some of the more wealthy residents of Yharnam very soon.”

_I am doing what I can._

“So you do. Just… Laurence?”

_I have no other choice that I know of._ His once content tone turned perplexed. “Yes, what is it?”

“I’m glad that these patrons have proven themselves to be trustworthy, especially Wagner, but please be careful with them regardless.”

_I am doing this for you because I have no other choice._

“Of course I will.”

_If I can go forward and help us by letting Wagner or anyone else use my disgusting, dirty body, I will._

He made his way out of the church, past the more modest houses in Yharnam until he reached the gates to the mansion he had stopped by so many times before. Wagner, waiting for him up ahead, beckoned him inside.

_I am on my own. But I don’t know how much longer I can go on my own. So please, someone, anyone—_

The door shut. Then came the hands reaching to undress him, to reveal the body of the supposedly chaste and noble Vicar of the Healing Church beneath.

_…Reach out to me._

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I've disabled comments because I'm not happy with this and don't really want comments as a way to remind me of this work existing. I have left it up for reader's convenience, but otherwise I don't want comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading, though!


End file.
